Let's Have Dinner
by TatsakuIsWriting
Summary: Becareful : This story contain BoyxBoy, SLASH and sex scene Attention : Cette histoire/Oneshoot comprend du Boy's Love , du Slash et des scènes pouvant choquer les plus jeunes (scène de sexe) Après la mort de Sherlock , John Watson , empris au malheurs retourne au 221B BakerStreet et va y retrouver la personne la plus importante de sa vie .


Il n'était pas revenu dans cet endroit depuis ce jour, dont la date ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire et viendrait le hanter, jusqu'à ce qu'il verse sa dernière larme et qu'il aille finalement Le retrouver. Lorsque que la petite voiture noire s'arrêta à l'adresse qu'il avait annoncée, l'homme posa une main lourde sur la poignée de la porte et hésita quelques instants avant de s'extirper mollement de l'habitacle qui avait été sa forteresse de solitude et de mélancolie pendant tout le trajet. L'individu morose et grisâtre paya son coursier, qui s'enfuit un peu trop vite à son goût, avant de se retourner vers La porte. Cette porte de bois bleu nuit qu'il avait tant ouverte en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait et adulait le plus au monde.

Le docteur John Watson était de retour au 221B Baker Street. John commença alors d'avancer d'un pas lourd vers l'entrée de l'appartement, comme s'il avançait vers la porte qui renfermait la boite de Pandore. Plus aucun bruit de Baker Street à ses tympans. Seulement, il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix. SA voix. Cette voix semblait guider le docteur vers cette porte et lui, pauvre et malheureux imbécile qu'il était, comme l'avait été des siècles auparavant le grand Ulysse, il suivait aveuglément sa sirène tout en sachant que la mort l'attendait au bout de son voyage. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, John sentit comme une décharge électrique parcourir tout son être. La douleur provoquée était à la fois douce et désagréable. Comme si quelqu'un le mettait en garde devant un danger agréable. Ne prenant pas cette mise en garde, Watson poussa la porte et pénétra dans son passé. Il entra dans le vestibule comme on entre dans un rêve ou du moins, une sorte de chambre noire conservant toute une flopée de souvenirs, heureux ou non. L'air ambiant était plutôt frais et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, malgré les quelques rayons de soleil, rares dans la capitale anglaise, qui filtraient par la porte encore grande ouverte. John la referma prestement derrière lui, de peur que quelque chose ne s'échappe de la pièce, et que cette chose ne lui soit dérobée. Il balaya une dernière fois l'entrée du regard avant de commencer l'ascension des escaliers. Lorsqu'il posa son pied sur la première marche, l'homme se prit à penser que le petit grincement, joyeuse mélodie lugubre, des marches en bois ayant dû supporter le poids de nombreuses personnes depuis leur création lui avait manqué, en quelque sorte. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le moment qu'il redoutait le plus approchait. Les retrouvailles avec ce qui avait était leur chez eux. Leur appartement. Leurs voix et leurs rires virent se lover dans ses oreilles pour ne plus les quitter. Sa main caressait presque malgré lui le papier peint, ayant subi moult violences et faisant une fois de plus ressurgir en lui des souvenirs plus sombres cette fois. Watson arriva donc devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il avait partagé pendant quelques années avec le plus célèbre et le plus extraordinairement doué de tous les détectives au monde : Sherlock Holmes.

Du fait d'avoir prononcé son nom mentalement, un rideau de larmes vient obstruer sa vision, qu'il rétablit d'un revers de manche rapide et bref. Watson prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte de l'habitation. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas subir de résistance de la part de cette dernière. Madame Hudson avait pris pour habitude de la laisser toujours ouverte au même titre que la porte principale, au cas où John aurait eu le besoin insurmontable de revenir à Baker Street. C'est fou comme cette femme pouvait être lucide et maligne. Cette pensée arracha un sourire tendre au blond pour s'évanouir aussitôt. Sa gorge se serra immédiatement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce commune. Rien. Absolument rien n'avait changé. Le mur fusillé, le graffiti qui l'ornait, la paperasse empilée, le crâne sur la cheminée, le sofa. Tout était à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout était là, sauf la chose principale, la pièce maitresse : Sherlock. John avança dans la pièce encore imprégnée de l'odeur de cet homme qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer et admirer. La cuisine sentait toujours cette légère odeur, nauséabond mélange de désinfectant et de corps en décomposition. C'est alors que le médecin fut pris d'une immense fatigue, sûrement due au trop-plein d'émotion. Il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il déposa sur la vieille chaise qu'il avait occupée lors de la rédaction numérique des aventures de leur duo, puis s'allongea sur le sofa qu'Il avait l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'il, et les mots du détective lui revinrent en mémoire instinctivement, « s'emmerdait ». Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Watson plongea son visage dans l'oreiller qui traînait. Il prit une autre grande respiration qu'il eut plus de mal à libérer qu'à l'accoutumée. L'édredon avait su enfermer en sa fibre l'odeur de celui qui l'avait si souvent utilisé. A cet instant précis, John Watson ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Là, la tête dans le coussin, le nez rempli du parfum de Sherlock, il explosa en larmes sans pouvoir ni les contrôler ni même les arrêter. Son corps n'était plus que spasmes et convulsions dus aux sanglots incessants. Combien de temps s'était il retenu ? Il n'en savait rien, et pour le moment il se fichait de savoir si oui ou non il avait mangé correctement ces quatre derniers mois, la réponse était évidemment non, ou à quand remontait sa dernière douche. Une seule question résonnait dans son esprit : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il sauté ? Pourquoi avait il disparu comme ça, sans laisser ni la moindre piste, ni la moindre explication ? Pourquoi Sherlock Holmes était-il mort et pourquoi il l'avait laissé, lui, John Watson, seul ? Il n'avait pourtant rien commis d'impardonnable, ou du moins rien qui ne nécessitait une telle punition. Quelle était cette erreur qu'il avait commise ? Quel affront avait-il pu lui faire pour que Holmes l'abandonne de cette manière ? Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le tragique accident et pourtant, John ne voulait pas s'y résoudre et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se devait de comprendre que Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qu'il adorait le plus au monde, le plus brillant de tous, le plus intelligent, le plus admirable, et le plus humain de tous, selon ses propres dires, était mort. A force de sanglots et d'épuisement, à cause de multiples nuits d'insomnie passées en tête à tête avec lui-même et ses souvenirs, le médecin succomba aux avances de Morphée et sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit profondément. Quelques instants plus tard, qui étaient en fait des heures, Watson bondit dans un sursaut après avoir entendu un bruit de fracture. Il avait sauté du canapé et automatiquement, il avait dégainé son arme, réflexe qu'il avait ré-adopté depuis la mort de son « compagnon ». Et là, le Docteur John Watson resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'allure élancée, les cheveux bouclés, noir de jais en bataille, une chemise ouverte froissée, une pâleur lunaire, un visage marqué par des yeux d'une couleur à nulle autre pareille et des pommettes si saillantes qu'on aurait pu se couper avec.

« Sh… Sherlock ? » dit-il d'une voix hésitante, faible.

« Pardonne-moi, John, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu semblais si paisible et apparemment tu avais besoin de repos. Encore des expériences de nuits sans lendemain je suppose ? »

Sa voix, si profonde, si claire, l'avait transpercé de toutes parts. Le blond avait baissé le temps d'un instant son arme, pour tout de suite la braquer à nouveau sur l'individu en face de lui.

Deux options s'offraient à l'ancien soldat : soit il devenait complètement fou, soit cet énergumène était un menteur, un autre de ces usurpateurs d'identité qui avait été engagé par un ancien criminel que Sherlock et lui avaient fait arrêter [, ayant pour mission d'éliminer celui qui avait arrêter son patron.] Bien que la seconde solution soit des plus fantaisistes, John s'y accrocha. Il tenta de contrôler ses tremblements, fruits de sa peur et de son excitation, et d'aborder une voix ferme :

« Les mains en l'air. Plus un geste, ni un seul mot. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous. »

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui, n'arbora même pas de surprise sur son visage, comme s'il s'y attendait, ce qui prit John de court. Et John Watson détestait être pris de court. Sa colère augmenta d'un cran et ses accents se furent plus féroces :

« Qui êtes vous ? Pour qui bossez-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? »

« Je suis Sherlock Ho- »

Un cri aigu retentit dans la pièce, déchirant. Le blond haletait et ses yeux recommençaient à se voiler. Malgré l'arrivée imminente des sanglots, Watson commença :

« NON ! SHERLOCK HOLMES, MON MEILLEUR AMI, EST MORT ! L'HOMME QUE J'AIMAIS LE PLUS AU MONDE EST MORT ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ?! MORT MORT MORT MORT ! »

Le blond relâcha ses membres et secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ses larmes, sans grand succès.

« Comment peut-on oser prétendre être une personne morte… Vous autres criminels êtes vraiment des salauds de la pire espèce. »

« Qui a dit que j'étais un criminel ? » demanda le brun, lui aussi ayant baissé légèrement ses bras, étant pris par des crampes.

« LA FERME ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR J'AI DIT ! »

Dans un soupir, celui qui s'était désigné comme étant Sherlock Holmes obéit à l'ordre du petit hystérique. L'adverse du docteur tenta une seconde approche.

« Si je puis me permettre de te soumettre cette solution… Pose-moi n'importe quelle question, et j'y répondrai. Bien entendu, cette question doit être une question que seul Sherlock Holmes peut élucider. »

John ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait cet énergumène, mais s'il devait mourir, autant gagner du temps et rentrer dans son jeu, quitte à en payer les conséquences ensuite.

« Très bien, laissez-moi réfléchir… »

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus entre les deux hommes. Watson se torturait l'esprit à la recherche d'une question piège. Quelque chose que le commun des mortels ne pouvait pas savoir sur Sherlock, quelque chose à quoi n'importe qui aurait répondu une fausse banalité. Quelque chose que les autres savaient, sans précision. Que pouvait-il lui demander ? Tout à coup, un éclair de génie lui parvint et dans un ton des plus solennels, il lui demanda :

« Quelle est votre profession ? »

L'homme en face de lui le toisa un quart de seconde avant de lui répondre, un petit rictus lui fendant le visage :

« Menteur. Mais à mes heures perdues, je suis détective consultant. Tu ne pourras pas trouver un autre homme dans la profession car … »

« J'ai inventé le métier. » répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

A cet instant précis, Watson était complètement perdu. Il avait la certitude que celui qui se tenait devant lui, débraillé et décoiffé, dans son plus simple appareil, était Sherlock Holmes. En chair et en os. Le blond était maintenant partagé entre lui mettre son poing dans la figure comme il avait eu l'occasion de le faire quelques instants auparavant, ou l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le désespoir et la joie innocente mêlés le firent agir d'une toute autre manière. Il lâcha son arme qui se fracassa au sol dans un grand bruit et plongea dans les bras de l'homme à la chemise violette. Le nez dans son cou, il prit une pleine bouffée de sa fragrance, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il fut soulagé de constater que cette odeur était bien celle de son partenaire, de son Sherlock. John sentit les mains du détective le frôler et caresser ses cheveux. Il resserra son emprise, laissant libre cours à ses émotions. John ne retenait même plus ses hoquets, de temps à autre il balbutiait des insultes étouffées à l'attention de Sherlock, qui n'y portait aucune attention, trop occupé à enfouir son visage dans les cheveux platine de John.

Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Il émit le souhait de ne plus jamais le quitter, de ne plus jamais à devoir quitter ce petit être qui se donnait de grands airs de brute, mais qui au fond ne demandait qu'à être véritablement aimé. Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas céder aux pleurs pour le moins communicatifs de son ami. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, profitant de la douce chaleur de sa respiration saccadée. Soudain, Sherlock poussa doucement John vers le sofa sur lequel il allongea le blond toujours en train de faire éclore son chagrin si longtemps gardé. Sans un mot, le regard intense et le visage ne transfigurant aucune émotion, le détective consultant se mit au-dessus de son compagnon et retira son vêtement, laissant entrevoir sa peau. L'ancien soldat avait régulé sa respiration et parcourut du regard le corps d'une magnifique pâleur de Holmes. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur son avant-bras, sur lequel étaient disposés en une ligne parfaitement droite trois patchs de nicotine.

« Encore ? » murmura Watson.

« Ton absence est un problème à trois patchs. »

Les deux hommes commencèrent à rire de bon cœur, avant que cet élan d'hilarité ne soit coupé par les lèvres froides et douces de Sherlock. Il ne lui fallut pas user de beaucoup de patience avant que John n'entrouvre ses lèvres afin qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue, entamant une danse sensuelle avec cette dernière. Un baiser passionné qu'il avait tant imaginé sans pouvoir espérer réaliser ce fantasme. Pendant le baiser, le brun avait passé une main sous le T-shirt rayé de celui qui avait gravi les échelons de son cœur, passant de meilleur ami à amant. Jamais il n'avais fait ces choses avec un homme, ni avec une femme d'ailleurs. En fait, Sherlock releva que pour une fois dans sa misérable existence, Moriarty n'avait pas menti : il était puceau. En pensant qu'il perdrait ce bout de lui-même avec John, Sherlock ne fut en aucun cas écœuré, bien au contraire. Il avait grande hâte de pouvoir parcourir ce corps qu'il s'était tant figuré sans pouvoir y accéder. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent tous deux d'air, le détective rompit à contre cœur le baiser et planta son regard de braise dans celui de son partenaire :

« Il est encore temps d'arrêter, John… Cependant, à en juger par tes pupilles dilatées, ta respiration de plus en plus courte, la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'est formé au creux de tes mains et l'écho de ton cœur, je peux affirmer que tu en as autant envie que moi. »

« Même dans ces moments-là, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. » lâcha John.

« M'empêcher de quoi donc ? »

« De te la jouer avec tes déductions et tes pommettes qui te font croire que tu es cool. »

A ses mots, le blond passa une main sur le visage de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il sourit en voyant Sherlock fermer les yeux et l'embrasser.

« Pourquoi arrêter ? De toute manière, si je répondais que je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec toi, tu continuerais tout de même, car tu saurais que je mentirais. »

« Bien répondu mon cher Watson. »

Le beau brun reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Watson, tout en tentant de se débarrasser des vêtements de ce dernier. Après quelques secondes de bataille dont Sherlock sortit triomphant, il put enfin accéder à l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus enfouis. Il passa la paume de sa main contre la peau nue du docteur, qui frissonna sous les caresses. Ce corps était mutilé de toutes parts, vestiges des combats passés et mémoire de guerre. Une cicatrice attira un peu plus son attention, plus marquée que les autres, plus profonde. John rougit en voyant l'attention qu'apportait Sherlock à ce qu'il désignait comme étant des « futilités. Il le scrutait de ses grands yeux gris, attentivement, curieux de ce que son futur amant pouvait penser. C'est alors que Sherlock se pencha vers la plaie et commença à y déposer dessus de légers baisers, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir ce cher docteur Watson, qui se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas laisser échapper des soupirs trop prématurément. Le détective décida subitement de changer de tactique et remplaça ses lèvres par le bout de sa langue qui faisait glisser lentement, redessinant les contours de la blessure. Pris par surprise, Watson ne put retenir un petit soupir témoignant un quelconque plaisir. Le brun fini par se lasser de ce traitement et déplaça sa langue vers les deux petits boutons de chair déjà durs de son docteur. Il commença par les titiller toujours avec sa langue, puis commença à les suçoter et les mordiller sans aucune retenue, arrachant quelques plaintes de l'homme en-dessous de lui. John était agréablement sensible aux traitements lui étant accordés, et Sherlock décida d'aller plus loin. Alors qu'il était occupé à s'amuser de ses tétons, il laissa glisser sa main vers le bas et constata avec surprise et plaisir que le docteur Watson était déjà dans tous ses états grâce aux caresses déjà prodiguées. Sherlock posa sa main sur la bosse déjà bien dessinée, de manière à épouser parfaitement l'érection de John. Il commença à opérer des pressions dessus tout en se délectant des éclats de voix, de plus en plus aigus et fréquents, que le blond ne pouvait plus contenir. Il finit par débarrasser l'ancien soldat de son pantalon ainsi que de son ravissant caleçon rouge qui ne manqua pas de décocher un sourire au brun. Très vite, il imposa ses lèvres puis sa bouche toute entière sur le membre dressé et dur. De son côté, John ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa vision s'était embrumée, non pas par les larmes cette fois, mais par le plaisir que lui procurait Sherlock et le désir intense qui montait peu à peu en lui. Dès que le brun avait commencé à le toucher, il n'était déjà plus lui-même, il était entré dans un rêve en laissant sa personnalité à la porte. Nu et troublé, John était à la merci de Sherlock. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de son corps, de toute manière il n'y pouvait opposer aucune résistance. Il l'aimait et il avait trop longtemps imaginé cet instant de grâce. Au moment où il sentit la langue de son détective préféré s'enrouler autour de son membre, Watson ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa tête en arrière et de se crisper un peu, sous l'effet de la surprise. Le détective, quant à lui avait entamé des mouvements d'aller-retour sensuels tout en laissant ses doigts parcourir la peau de John. Elle était douce, malgré toutes les mutilations qui la parsemaient. Tels de petites plumes flottant dans le vent, les doigts virevoltants de Sherlock s'amusaient à faire réagir toutes les parcelles du corps de son amant, tandis que ce dernier luttait contre l'envie de se délivrer de l'emprise du plaisir entre les lèvres du détective. Cependant, les efforts de John étaient vains et il ne tarda pas à succomber à la tentation de se libérer dans la bouche de Sherlock qui ne se retint en rien d'exprimer sa gratitude, faisant rougir John à l'extrême de par son comportement bien trop osé. Le brun releva son regard et le planta dans celui du blond. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent alors que les deux hommes étaient en pleine contemplation de leurs iris. Ils semblaient avoir été transportés dans une autre dimension, une dimension où eux seuls avaient le droit d'exister. Alors que l'un se noyait dans un océan bleuté, l'autre se perdait dans les méandres d'un brouillard satiné. Les deux hommes étaient captivés l'un par l'autre, en oubliant même l'acte charnel qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer. Sherlock finit par briser ce lien invisible et remonta une fois de plus jusqu'aux lèvres de John, lequel était toujours immobile, le suivant du regard. D'une main, il soutenait le poids de son corps et de l'autre il dégrafa sa ceinture et se débarrassa, non sans mal, de son pantalon. Lorsqu'il fut à la bonne hauteur, le brun caressa du bout de son index les lèvres de Watson et susurra de sa voix si sublime :

« Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau que malheureux. »

« C'est à cause de toi » articula péniblement le docteur. « Pourquoi es-tu parti en me laissant seul, Sherlock ? Hein ? Dis-moi pourquoi… »

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre et lâcha le regard de son docteur bien-aimé une fraction de seconde avant de lui imposer un baiser passionné. Le détective avait toujours pensé que les preuves valaient bien plus que les mots. La réponse à la question de John était élémentaire, mais devait rester secrète pour l'instant.

Le brun glissa sa main dans les reins du blond et dirigea habillement ses doigts fins vers le postérieur de son amant. Il sentit que ce dernier se crispait tout en se cambrant. John passa ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres encore humides du baiser échangé. Le brun fonça dans son cou et commença à y laisser des traces rougeâtres tout en plaçant doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de John. Le docteur frémit et lutta contre l'envie qu'il avait de jouir. Les doigts de Sherlock s'activaient à bouger d'avant en arrière afin de préparer le soumis à ses traitements à aller encore plus loin, à détruire les barrières de la bienséance. A cet instant précis, John voulait tout donner pour Sherlock, il voulait s'abandonner encore plus, se perdre entre ses griffes, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Car oui, n'en déplaise au commun des mortels, John Watson aimait éperdument Sherlock Holmes. Il se surprit à croire que cette ronde d'aventures sans lendemain n'était en fait qu'un stratagème, une sorte de test pour voir les réactions de Sherlock. C'est comme si à chaque fois qu'il avait embrassé une femme, John attendait avec impatience le moment où Sherlock allait tout faire capoter et qu'il redeviendrait son docteur, son assistant, son meilleur ami, son John. Lorsqu'il sentit Sherlock en lui, John ne put se retenir de lâcher un orgasme profond et aigu. Commença alors la danse sensuelle entre leur deux corps, rythmée par les grognements du dominant et les soupirs du soumis. Les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et les bras autour de son cou, John s'en remettait complètement aux bienfaisances de son amant et tentait de tenir la cadence, se moquant bien du volume bien trop prononcé et indécent de sa jouissance. Sans le vouloir, le blond enfonçait ses ongles dans les chairs blêmes de son amant qui augmentait la puissance de ses râles. Dans un effort surhumain, Sherlock releva la tête et happa les douces lèvres de Watson, tout en balançant des coups de reins plus vifs et succins. Il sentit alors la pression sur son membre se resserrer et sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps. Après quelques mouvements, il lâcha prise et se déversa en John, qui lâcha un cri de plaisir, plus long et fort que les précédents. Il se retira doucement et serra le petit homme sous lui, qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Tous deux sourirent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de plonger le regard dans celui de l'autre. Sherlock commença alors à chuchoter :

« John... John Watson… John… John… »

John, bercé par cette douce musique, ferma un instant les yeux. Les chuchotements persistèrent, mais soudain la voix se métamorphosa peu à peu, pour prendre des accents plus hésitants et aigus. C'est à cet instant que Watson se réveilla en sursaut et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Sherlock qui l'appelait tendrement, mais Miss Hudson qui était penchée sur lui et qui apparemment tentait de le réveiller depuis un long moment. Le docteur se redressa promptement et regarda autour de lui, comme apeuré. L'absence de Sherlock le pétrifia d'un seul coup et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il les chassa d'un revers de main. Il ne devait pas perdre pied devant Madame Hudson. Watson se racla la gorge :

« Que se passe-t-il, Miss Hudson ? » demanda-t-il, la voix encore pâteuse de sommeil.

« Vous vous êtes endormi, John ! Vous avez tellement dormi que je vous croyais mort ! J'étais prête à appeler les secours ! D'autant plus que vous déliriez dans votre sommeil en poussant des cris et en appelant Sherlock... »

La vieille femme marqua une pause pour dévisager le pauvre homme, visage en sueur et prunelle absente.

« De quoi avez-vous bien pu rêver, mon cher Watson ? » le questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce, rassurante, maternelle.

« De… rien du tout… » répondit John d'une toute petite voix.

Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve. Pendant tout ce temps-là, il avait rêvé, une fois de plus. Il allait s'adonner au désespoir quand soudain Madame Hudson reprit la parole :

« Je me souviens pourquoi je suis venue vous rendre visite ! Vous avez reçu ce paquet dans l'après-midi. »

John scruta le petit colis avant de le prendre des deux mains. Pas d'adresse d'expéditeur. Il colla son oreille contre le papier kraft. Pas de tic-tac significatif. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir ce mystérieux colis. Lorsqu'il découvrit son contenu, le docteur se figea une fois de plus et sa respiration se bloqua instantanément. C'est alors qu'un petit sourire fendit enfin son visage. En effet, le petit paquet contenait un objet que seul le détective pouvait posséder : le cendrier qu'il avait dérobé lors de leur visite à Buckingham Palace. Placé au centre de l'objet, se trouvait un petit morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit, dans leur langue natale et de son écriture maladroite :

« I'm hungry. Should have dinner? You should come. Because you know that I'll be lost without my Blogger. »

Une petite larme roula le long de la joue de Watson qui gardait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur Baker Street et serra l'objet en verre et la petite note qui l'accompagnait. Cette fois c'était une certitude. Sherlock était en vie.


End file.
